Card Captors  Cartas Sakura
by Amber Brownie
Summary: As cartas são soltas novamente e Sakura deverá recupera-las "O que o futuro lhe trará, não será de todo mal, mas como um aviso do inevitavel"


**Card Captors – Cartas Sakura**

**Capitulo 1 – O Livro Das Cartas Sakura**

Uma linda manhã de primavera, as pétalas de cerejeira caiam em todo o Japão colorindo o céu de branco e rosa. Num simpático sobrado amarelo um grito do primeiro bairro ecoou em toda a vizinhança. Uma garota de belos olhos verdes e cabelos curtos castanho-claro, corria de um lado pro outro vestindo o seu uniforme "_Oi, meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura, tenho 14 anos. Já se passou muito tempo deste a última vez que nos vimos, não é? Bom, hoje eu começo a estudar no primeiro semestre da escola secundaria da escola de Tomoeda. A matéria que eu ainda não gosto e de matemática e minhas preferidas são Ed. Física e Musica_" ela olha para um ursinho na escrivaninha e sorri "_e esse ursinho? Bom, uma pessoa muito importante que o me dera, há dois anos quando..._" antes disso aparece um boneco amarelo despertando Sakura do transe que ficara olhando para o urso.

-Sakura! Vai se atrasar! - o boneco amarelo exclama. "_bom, ele é o Kero-chan e não um boneco de brinquedo. Kero-chan é um guardião de um livro mágico que continha nele as cartas Clow, que depois de muita confusão para que eu pudesse capturá-las eu as transformei em cartas Sakura! Mas, isso é uma longa historia_" Sakura arregalou os olhos e olhou pro relógio em cima da cama.

-HOE! - ela gritou, fazendo os passarinhos que repousam em cima da casa fugir assustados com o grito e o chão tremer. Sim, mais uma vez ela estava atrasada como sempre era sua rotina, Sakura saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas com pressa.

-bom dia! - ela cumprimentou, entrando na cozinha meio ofegante e sorridente.

-bom dia monstrenga... - Touya murmurou o que deixou a irmã furiosa, fechando automaticamente a cara.

-eu tenho que falar mil vezes pra você - respirou fundo apesar da enorme veia alterada pulsando na cabeça - que eu não sou _**monstrenga**_!

-então controle seus "cascos", monstrenga... - ele murmurou novamente tomando um gole de café na caneca. Sakura fuzila o irmão com o olhar "_esse é o chato do meu irmão, ai! Se eu pudesse, eu usava a carta grande e pisava nele, mas Kero-chan disse que seria errado fazer isso! Ele diz isso porque não é ele que tem que aguentar que o chame de monstrenga todo dia!_" Logo um rapaz de cabelos cinzentos e com óculos se senta a mesa.

-Bom dia, Sakura-chan! - e logo o rapaz sorri "_ah, esse é o Yukito Tsushikiro, o amigo do meu irmão. Yukito-san é muito amável e gentil totalmente o contrario do selvagem do meu irmão. Ele dormiu ontem aqui, ele e o meu irmão estavam estudando pra prova da faculdade, mas na verdade Yukito é a falsa identidade do outro guardião das cartas que eu capturei, Yue_".

-bom dia Yukito-san! - Sakura sorriu de volta.

-Bom dia a todos! - um homem entra na cozinha. "_ah este é o meu papai, ele é muito amável e pode fazer tudo! Eu o amo muito! Bom, sobre a minha mamãe, ela morreu quando eu era bem pequena, então não lembro muito dela, mas papai agora sempre diz que eu estou ficando cada vez mais parecida com ela, temos varias fotos diferentes dela! Mas, apesar de sentir muito sua falta sei que ela estará sempre comigo_"

-obrigado pela comida! - Todos começam a comer. Logo satisfeitos Touya e Yukito ajudaram Fujitaka a tirar a mesa enquanto Sakura terminava de se arrumar, colocando os sapatos, já fazia um tempo que não usava mais os patins para ir ao colégio. Fujitaka entregou o lanche de Sakura e Toya e Yukito saíam para a faculdade assim que Sakura saia de casa.

-não está se esquecendo de nada? - seu pai a perguntou, Sakura balançou a cabeça que não.

-não - desceu os degraus sorridente.

-vai voltar tarde hoje?

-sim, tenho clube de ginástica hoje - Touya buzina saindo de casa junto com Yukito com uma expressão alegre que não ia se atrasar como a irmã. Sakura se virou rápido e viu o irmão passando por eles e fechou a cara - ah, já estou indo! Tchau papai! - e saiu correndo. _Bom, aquela longa historia que eu mencionei aconteceu há dois anos, eu abri um livro mágico por acidente quando voltei da escola e sem querer soltei as cartas que continham no livro, então encontrei com o Kero-chan que é um dos guardiões dessas cartas e ele me fez capturar todas elas! Elas eram as cartas Clow, deu muito trabalho para capturá-las, mas no fim eu consegui passar no juízo final e derrotar Yue o outro guardião das cartas. Depois mais coisas estranhas aconteceram e eu tive que converter as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura, que também me deram um trabalhão! No fim, consegui converter todas as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura e superei até os poderes do Mago Clow que me fez passar por tudo isso. Mas, eu não me arrependo disso, muito pelo contrario, sem isso nunca conheceria as pessoas maravilhosas que conheço hoje! _Sakura sorriu e contemplou a beleza das cerejeiras carregadas, lembrando-se dos bons momentos de Card Captor, mas voltou a apertar o passo depois de se assustar com o horário, não queria chegar atrasada, justo no primeiro dia de aula.

O colégio Tomoeda estava cheio de alunos e Sakura pensou que se perderia no meio de tanta gente, sem falar que estava atrasada. Ela correu e subiu as escadas tropeçando varias vezes, logo depois de olhar em que turma iria ficar abriu um enorme sorriso. Sakura entrou na sala e notou que o professor ainda não havia chegado, sorriu aliviada.

-Bom dia! - Ela foi em direção das amigas.

-Bom dia Sakura-chan! - Uma linda jovem de cabelos longos cumprimentou. "_Esta é Tomoyo Daidouji, minha melhor amiga estudamos juntas deste o primário, ela é muito bonita, inteligente e amável, mas tem uma coisa que talvez achem Tomoyo-chan um pouco estranha... Ela sempre me filmava quando eu capturava as cartas Clow e quando transformei as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura, ela também fazia um monte de roupa de batalha pra mim, na verdade Tomoyo-chan ainda faz. Não que eu não goste, mas eu tenho uma vergonha enorme quando ela tem novas idéias para me filmar!_".

-Bom dia Tomoyo-chan! - Sakura sorriu colocando as coisas na cadeira.

-que bom que estamos na mesma classe de novo, não é? – comentou Tomoyo.

Sakura continuou a sorrir: – é mesmo!

-ah, Sakura-chan! Você vai fazer alguma coisa no domingo? – indagou Tomoyo repentinamente preocupada.

-não, papai vai viajar no sábado e só volta na terça-feira. Ah, e o onii-chan vai ficar fora o dia todo – respondeu Sakura apesar de estar com uma pontinha de desconfiança.

-Então – Tomoyo com olhinhos brilhantes – a gente podia ir ao parque Chen?

-ah, acho que sim – falou uma Sakura sem graça – você não vai me filmar vai? – Gota.

-é claro que sim! – Tomoyo realmente animada - São poucas as oportunidades que eu tenho pra poder te filmar. Já que faz muito tempo que não acontecem coisas estranhas por aqui e eu também não tive muitas idéias pra gente poder gravar – completou, mas a ultima frase saiu num tom mais baixo.

-ainda bem que não! – Sakura ficou aliviada, pelo menos podia voltar a ser uma garota normal novamente. O professor logo chegou pedindo para sala ficasse em silencio e todos se sentarem nos seus devidos lugares começando a dar sua aula.

-Voltei! – disse uma Sakura feliz e saltitante entrando no quarto com uma carta na mão.

-bem vinda de volta! – disse Kero – por que está com esse sorriso bobo no rosto? Não é por causa do moleque, né?

Sakura fechou a cara apenas por alguns segundos, Kero não estragaria seu humor. Voltou a sorrir fitando a carta mais esperada dentre as que segurava nas mãos.

-O nome dele não é moleque! É 'Syaoran'! – disse a menina.

-tá, tá – disse Kero fazendo pouco caso – vamos deixar isso de lado. Mas, você recebeu varias cartas dessa vez, não é?

-sim! Kaho-sensei sempre demora um pouquinho para responder, mas Eriol-kun sempre a vê então acaba respondendo por ela. – respondeu Sakura sorrindo animada.

-Entendo…

Sakura se jogou na cama feliz da vida enquanto Kero voltava a jogar videogame. Ela abriu as cartas e as leu, mas algo chamou sua atenção numa delas: "_O que o futuro lhe trará, não será de todo mal, mas como um aviso do inevitável_" logo sentiu uma energia estranha por perto. Ela se levantou se sentando na cama e percebeu que a energia vinha de uma gaveta da escrivaninha, logo a gaveta onde estava guardado o livro das cartas Sakura.

-Kero-chan... - Sakura murmurou com o semblante sério e Kero se aproximou dela com a mesma expressão - eu sinto uma energia daqui...

-eu também... - os dois se olharam como se ponderassem o que seria melhor fazer e Sakura abriu a gaveta, o livro das cartas brilhava intensamente. Sakura assim que olhou para o livro parecia hipnotizada. Seus olhos ficaram sem brilho e ela pegou o livro sem hesitar.

- Sakura? - Kero enfim percebeu a mudança de expressão da dona, seus olhos verdes vazios ela estava sendo hipnotizada - Sakura livre-se disso! - ele tentou desperta-la, mas ela continuava em transe, até que a mão dela foi até a fechadura para abrir o livro, Kero não permitiu, ela estava sendo controlada por alguma coisa, mas o mais estranho era que a única presença que sentia naquele momento vinha apenas do livro.

Mas antes que Kero pudesse fazer algo, Sakura o jogou longe antes que ele a impedisse que abrisse o livro, de uma só vez ela o abriu e pegou uma carta nas mãos. Ela fechou os olhos e uma ventania começou a bagunçar o quarto e esvoaçando os cabelos da garota e alguns papéis. Várias luzes rápidas se dispersaram pelo céu, Sakura caiu no chão enquanto o livro desapareceu de suas mãos.

Já era uma linda manhã quando Sakura despertou com o barulho do despertador, depois de enrolar alguns minutinhos ela se levantou e começou a se arrumar. Começou a se sentir estranha, tinha alguma coisa faltando ali, onde estava Kero? Ele sempre a acordava quando ela precisava levantar. Sakura olhou para o quarto e logo olhou para a gaveta onde o amiguinho dormia. _Deve ter ficado acordado até tarde jogando, deve estar dormindo_, pensou sorrindo e desceu apressada para mais um dia de atraso.

Sakura e suas amigas acabavam de sair do colégio e estavam numa loja onde tinha muitas coisas interessantes, assim que saíram de lá passaram por uma livraria esquisita e Sakura parou de andar sentiu uma presença estranha vindo de lá.

-o que houve Sakura-chan? – Tomoyo perguntou e as outras garotas se viraram para fita-la também. Sakura continuava inerte apenas tentando descobrir de quem era aquela presença, ela conhecia, mas não conseguia descobrir de quem era.

-ah, é uma livraria! – disse Naoko entusiasmada já abrindo a porta da loja – vamos ver, deve ter algum livro interessante!

As outras seguiram Naoko que foi a primeira a entrar na livraria levada pela curiosidade de nunca ter á visto ali. Sakura se concentrava apenas na presença que estava mais adentro da livraria.

-sejam bem vindas garotas, gostariam de alguma coisa? – perguntou uma mulher de óculos pequenos e cabelos pretos bem amarrados num coque, mas de alguma forma quando ela viu Sakura ficou surpresa. Sakura não entendeu a surpresa daquela mulher e nunca a tinha visto na vida, porém continuou seguindo os vestígios daquela magia misteriosa.

-Sakura-chan? – chamou-a Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo-chan, eu estou sentindo uma presença estranha – disse Sakura séria.

-aonde? – perguntou Tomoyo.

-ali – Sakura apontou para o que séria os fundos da livraria e Tomoyo a seguiu dizendo às amigas que as duas precisavam ver uma coisa. As duas foram entrando e entrando mais no corredor mal iluminado, mas parecia que este não tinha fim. Ouviram alguns barulhos e murmúrios e pararam de andar na mesma hora olhando para os lados.

As duas se assustaram e Sakura pegou a chave pronta para usá-la caso fosse preciso e continuou a andar até que viu um livro brilhando levemente na quarta prateleira de baixo para cima. Ela o pegou e se espantou vendo que era o livro das suas cartas.

-mas... O que isso está fazendo aqui? – indagou Sakura franzindo a testa sem entender.

-do que está falando? – perguntou Tomoyo e Sakura a mostrou o livro rosado – porque o seu livro está aqui Sakura-chan?

-eu não entendo, ontem mesmo eu estava falando com Kero-chan quando... – disse Sakura, mas foi interrompida por um forte clarão dourado que vinha do livro e o soltou quando se assustou – HOE!

Do livro rosado saiu à figura de um boneco amarelo que disse: - Olá!

-Ke... Kero-chan! – indagou Sakura visivelmente confusa. Kero se virou para a dona com o rosto bravo.

-Hei, Sakura o que deu em você? Por que me lacrou nesse livro de novo como o Clow! – perguntou Kero cruzando os braços.

-Clow? – uma voz feminina veio até eles e Kero teve que se fingir de bicho de pelúcia vendo que era uma das amigas de Sakura, Chiraro – do que estão falando?

-ah, não é nada Chiraro-chan! – tentou disfarçar Sakura escondendo o livro trás de si com uma das mãos na cabeça e uma gota enorme na mesma.

Mais tarde na casa da Card Captor...

-Kero-chan! Explica essa historia direito, como eu te lacrei? Eu não me lembro disso! – disse Sakura ainda confusa.

-como não se lembra? Você ficou toda estranha e quando eu menos percebi você tinha me lacrado nesse livro de novo! – disse um Kero revoltado.

-Mas, eu não me lembro de nada! – defendeu-se Sakura.

-do que se lembra então, Sakura-chan? – perguntou Tomoyo.

-bom, eu me lembro de ter sentido uma presença estranha e quando eu peguei o livro, não me lembro de mais nada! – explicou Sakura fitando Tomoyo.

Os três ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes pensativos.

-o que será que aconteceu então? – perguntou-se Tomoyo com o dedo indicador no queixo. Sakura pegou o livro e o abriu.

-e onde estão as cartas? – perguntou Sakura olhando dentro do livro.

-elas estão aí muito bem protegidas! Eu não tirei...

-Não tem nada aqui! – interrompeu Sakura olhando dentro do livro, de certa forma, surpresa. Kero caiu com tudo de cara no chão.

- O QUÊ! MAS, ELAS ESTAVAM AÍ DENTRO! – disse Kero incrédulo.

-Kero-chan, que tipo de guardião é você que deixa as cartas fugirem, pela segunda vez!– disse Sakura emburrada apontando para o livro rosado vazio.

-mas, elas estavam aí! – retrucou Kero apontando, mas como se não acreditasse que não tinha nada, nenhuma carta! Nenhumazinha sequer! – a culpa foi sua Sakura! Você deve ter as soltados de novo!

-HOÊ! – indagou Sakura perplexa – Mas, não fui eu que deveria proteger as cartas porque dormi outra vez para elas fugirem de novo!

Ambos soltaram farpas com os olhos.

-não vamos resolver nada se continuarmos brigando, certo? – interferiu educadamente Tomoyo e ambos concordaram.

-já que você fez essa burrada pela segunda vez... – disse Kero ignorando o que Sakura havia falado, mas com uma veia alterada pulsando na testa – vai ter que capturar TODAS as cartas de novo! – aponta a pata para Sakura.

-HOE!

-Ah! Então vamos voltar à fase de Card Captors! – disse Tomoyo já tirando uma câmera de um lugar secreto filmando Sakura – eu tenho que preparar novos disfarces pra essa ocasião tão especial! E vou poder filmar todas as vezes que antes não tinha filmado! É como se as minhas preces fossem atendidas! (Tomoyo viajando como sempre!) - Kero e Sakura caem no chão, enquanto a morena fica suspirando com os olhos brilhantes super animada.

-To... Tomoyo-chan... Não acha que está exagerando um pouquinho não, hein? – perguntou Sakura sem graça depois de ter caído com tudo no chão.

-é claro que não! Só é uma pena que o Li-kun não esteja aqui, não é? – disse Tomoyo fazendo Sakura corar um pouco, mas dar um lindo sorriso como se concordasse em silencio.

-ainda bem! E eu espero que aquele moleque nunca mais volte! Já imaginou se ele descobre que as cartas foram soltas? Ele vai querer ficar com todas as cartas! – disse Kero.

-Kero-chan! – repreendeu Sakura fechando o sorriso.

-vai por mim Sakura! Aquele moleque vai tomar as cartas de você quando souber disso! – disse Kero cruzando as patas.

-Syaoran-kun não é moleque, Kero-chan! – retrucou Sakura enquanto ela e Kero ficavam brigando Tomoyo já imaginava, com olhos brilhantes, varias outras novas roupas de batalha para a amiga.

_Tudo estava em trevas e vários raios ecoavam pelo céu. A torre de Tóquio brilhava levemente. Uma pessoa com asas brancas voou um pouco ficando mais próximo do solo, os olhos do eram vermelhos frios como a neve. Uma lágrima escorreu pela face da jovem, ela sentiu uma vertigem e tentou manter-se firme para entender o que acontecia, sentiu seu corpo tremendo levemente._

_Os olhos vermelhos._

_Havia um rapaz com o olhar frio e penetrante, sem emoção. Sakura sentiu uma tontura e fez a menção de dar um passo para traz. Arregalando os belos olhos esmeralda. Não podia ser possível._

Todas as imagens passaram como flashes e Sakura despertou levantando subitamente. Aquele sonho tinha sido mais real do que parecia. Sakura podia sentir o frio daquele olhar penetrante como se quisesse ver sua alma por dentro, se contraiu automaticamente relembrando o sonho. Espreguiçou-se e olhou de relance o relógio-despertador, ainda era um pouco cedo, mas resolveu ir se arrumar.

"_ah... Não acredito que vou ter que capturar todas as cartas de novo!_" pensou dando um suspiro pesado, sabia que iria ser difícil recapturar todas as cartas. Lembrava bem como fora capturar todas as cartas Clow e que não fora nada fácil aquela época. Terminou de se vestir e desceu as escadas.

-bom dia! Bom dia mamãe!

-ah, é só a monstrenga trotando de novo! – disse Touya se virando para voltar ao que estava fazendo.

-BOM-DIA! – disse Sakura entre dentes encarando o irmão.

-acordou de mau humor é monstrenga? – alfinetou Touya.

-Não sou monstrenga! – retrucou Sakura se sentando.

-Bom dia a todos!

-bom dia papai! – disse Sakura e logo os três tomaram o café da manhã, depois Sakura pegou o seu obentou e começou a calçar os sapatos. Despedindo-se de seu pai e irmão ela foi até a escola, mas logo se lembrou de uma coisa que a deixou pensativa.

-bom dia Sakura-chan! – cumprimentou-a Tomoyo colocando as coisas no armário, mas logo reparou que a amiga continuava no mundo da lua – Sakura-chan?

-ah, bom dia Tomoyo-chan! – disse Sakura com um sorriso.

-aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou Tomoyo preocupada com a amiga.

-não é nada, Tomoyo-chan! Vamos! – disse Sakura tentando tranquilizar à amiga e ambas foram até a sala de aula. Mesmo assim a aula não foi o suficiente para prender a atenção da menina que estava absorta em seus pensamentos. Pensava no por que as cartas foram soltas outra vez e porque Kero disse que ela era havia o lacrado e soltado as cartas. "_claro que não fui eu, porque iria querer ter que capturar todas as cartas de novo?_" pensou a garota ficando deprimida "_mas, se não fui eu, então quem foi?_". Mas, quando menos ela percebeu a aula já havia terminado.

-vamos, Sakura-chan? – chamou-a Tomoyo, notando que a amiga tinha ficado distraída durante a aula inteira. Sakura instantaneamente despertou de seu transe.

-hoe? Ah, certo Tomoyo-chan! – disse Sakura despreocupada até perceber, quando se levantou de repente da cadeira com os olhos arregalados fitando pela janela.

"… _essa presença é…!_"

Continua...

**N/A:** olá pessoal! Sou nova no mundo dos fanfics, apesar de seguir vários outros fics eu nunca consigo um tempo para postar os meus fics, mas vou tentar ao máximo postar com frequência. Sobre a história, mesclei um pouco do anime e do mangá, mas para quem não leu o mangá tudo vai ser explicado. Essa fic está tão longa que estou dividindo em continuações. Talvez isso frustre ou não vocês, mas estou escrevendo a "lá CLAMP" u.u essa primeira parte vai ser mais focada na recaptura das cartas, por isso sim, não vai ter tanto romance, pelo contrario vai ter mais ação. Então espero que gostem, comentem, critiquem, opinem!

Mil beijinhos!


End file.
